Only Me
by Elendriel
Summary: Complete! Legolas comes to visit Frodo at the Shire after 7 years passed. This is an AU story before the LOTR takes place.
1. Prologue

Hello, this story is the sequel of 'Innocent'. You don't have to read 'Innocent' to understand this story but I suggest, read it would make more sense.

For anyone who don't want or don't have time to read it, I already summarized it briefly in here.

**Summary of Innocent**: [A bit AU] After Frodo's parents drowned when he was 5 years old, Bilbo had adopted him and brought the boy to Rivendell. Legolas came to Rivendell too. And the two were quite attached to each other. Before they had to depart, Legolas made a promise to marry Frodo when he was grew up and each of them has no one and Frodo still insist to live with him.

This story pursues on another promise Legolas had given to Frodo to visit him as often as he can. 

Timeline: Take place when Frodo was 12 years old.

Warning: **A bit AU** and bad grammar. 

I hope you would enjoy my fiction so far.

El

**Only Me**

**By Elendriel**

Under the hot beam of the summer sun, two blond haired elves were talking seriously in the royal garden. One was the pride of Mirkwood elves, King Thranduil. The other was in dreams of many girls, Prince Legolas. 

Lorin sighed heavily from his own balcony that provided him the great view of garden. He secretly be with Legolas' side and would help his younger brother persuade their father had not he was not afraid it would make the king angrier. Lothlien, the second child of Thranduil was the pain issue in his family. No. She was not over indulged girl nor had bad behaviour. In contrast, she had sweetest nature like their long pass away mother. She had been his father's pride until she made the choice for marriage. Many suitors were chosen carefully for her. The only thing she needed was decided which elf to be her husband. No one expect she would have the eyes for none but the elf who had nothing to offer, except his love. And that had estranger her from Mirkwood since.

"Father, please listen to me. You know that Lothlien is expected to due in the next few months and I'm really certain she wants me to be with her," Legolas pleaded King Thranduil who was now red with angry. Never once in the last millennia he would ever hear any elf dared to speak or say her name out loud. But now his very own child did it in front of his face without caring his feeling a bit.

"Don't never ever say THAT name to me again," Thranduil spoke slowly, clarify of his irritate clearly.

Legolas winced a little when he saw the fire glowed in his father's eyes. If it was another time, he would give up talking to him about this matter. However, this time was different. He would net let him ignored her again anymore. His father should accept Lothlien. So his family could be completely full like he really wished all the time, and then his father could have carried his own grandson or granddaughter from Lothlien.

"Please, father. Let me go to stay beside her. This pregnancy is very important to her for it is her second time since she her first child was miscarried. I know I could do nothing for her. But at least my presence may solace her somehow."

The wall around Thranduil's heart began to melt after he considered Legolas' word. He promised to himself that he would never forgive her but year after year, his will wavered gradually. But his proud had kept him aloof, not yielding to the softness of his heart.

"Father, please. If this birth failed again, her will to live might die with her child. Please, let me go for their sake," Legolas kept going, knew well his father's heart did not cold that much.

"Go wherever you desire, your business is not my business," King Thranduil said coldly in the end and walked away to the direction of palace.

Legolas watched his father almost disbelievingly. 

"Does he really give me a permission to visit Lothlien?" He pondered aloud.

"Yes, he does, young one."

Legolas turned around and met the green eyes of his eldest brother, Lorin.

"You did a great job I'd ever seen, Legolas. This would be the first step of reunited our family. Go to Lothlien and tell her my love and my wish to see her child," Lorin said; draped his arm around Legolas' shoulders as the two walking back to the palace.

"I will," Legolas smiled and started humming soft tune which surprised Lorin much. 

"You don't plan to see Lothlien only, do you?"

"Of course not, brother. I'm planning to see my little love at the Shire too."

"But the Shire is the land of the hobbit," Lorin pondered briefly. His expression changed from puzzle to be alarming. "You don't mean what I'm thinking, do you, Legolas?"

The younger elf just laughed and ran back to the palace with his brother chased not too far behind.

"Wait, Legolas. You must answer me! Legolas!"

To be continued…


	2. Unexpected Encounter

Title: Only Me

Author: Elendriel

Characters: Legolas, Frodo, Lorin, Lothlien, and Bilbo

Summary: Legolas paid Frodo a visit after 7 years of departure at Rivendell.

Warning: This story is AU. Frodo is 12 years and live with Bilbo since His parents drowned in the river when he was 5 years old. This is the **sequel to 'Innocent'**. Read it first would make more sense for this story. But if you do not wish to read it, I summarized 'Innocent' in the chapter 1 of 'Only Me'. Go on and read it.

Note: Since my mother language is not English. So please patient with my poor grammar and bad language. 

Now, it is time to reply the review, I think

Neth: I'm glad to know that you like 'Innocent'. I would love to see more Legolas / Frodo in ff.net. Actually, I write Legolas/Frodo fic because I do not see fics about them much! Such a good way to find a burden for my busy life. *sigh* well, thanks for reading 'Only Me'

Rachel R.: *Hugs back* Why won't I write the sequel to 'Innocent'? I would not let Legolas and Frodo go easily. They are sooooooooo cute together! *melt* and I love to write about them more.

Gia: hehehe…I'm glad you still read my story. It's really good to see 'Innocent' reader comes to read the sequel and gave me a review. You have no idea how support I feel from you guys. ^ ^

Serafina10: ^_^ I'm sure you are a good person. I'm trying to be good too and get the second chapter as soon as I can. About the visiting the Shire of Legolas, you will find the answer in the story. 

Liena: er… I'm sure you already read 'Innocent' and found it very angst about the end of the story. Do not worry about it, honey. This fic should not have angst like that though I'm the angst writer (my friends tell me I am and I agree with them). Only Me shall be light as much as I can.

Tidus2529: You still read my story! I couldn't believe that. I thought you were bored of me and gave up following. For Thranduil, he is very stubborn elf and it's hard to persuade him. Beside, he doesn't have much role in here. So do not bother about his attitude much. Not in this story, of course. Hehehe…

Moi: hehehe….thanks to read it.

**Chapter 1: Unexpected encounter**

No one would pay attention to the horse trotting on the road if it was not happen in the Shire where a few pony were used and horse was rarely seen in this land. Therefore it was understandable why the hobbits were gaping when they saw the horses galloped on the road in the Shire, not mentioned about the elves on the steed's back who the hobbits never seen. Well, for the traditional hobbits, of course, which Bilbo and Frodo were not counted in this group.

"So long I did not see the Shire. It is still the same as I saw it 230 years ago," The long blond haired elf said. He wore dark blown cloth which matched to his stallion's fur. His bow and quiver were strapped on his back. People might think he had only them as a weapon but if anyone looked more closely, they would see two blades strapped on his waist. He looked around with content to see that everything in this land was peaceful and somehow he felt a warmth crept into his heart. It may because the friendliness that he could feel in the air, the pure spirit of the hobbits that seemed to untainted unlike the other part of Middle Earth. He wondered how long this land would be unaffected from the creeping shadow outside. His companion on the left seemed to ponder the same. He saw the amazement clearly on his expression. Certainly, his younger brother did not travel as much as him though he had more freedom to go anywhere. Yet, the last decade was hard for all Mirkwood elves, the darkness was creeping more into their lands. Thus, as the princes of Thranduil, they had to think of their own land and people first, kept the personal matter later.

"Is it the first time you come to the Shire, is it not, Legolas?"

Legolas startled a bit by the sudden question. 

"Of course," He replied Lorin, felt ashamed somehow. He promised Frodo to visit him as much as possible and he determined to keep it. However, when he returned home, his duty as a prince bound him to the court, palace, and border patrol. Beside, elves did not pay attention about time or season much. For them, their time was forever. Thus, many seasons passed by without his noticing until this year that he just realized how long it passed since the last time he saw Frodo, and it was 7 years! What would the hobbit think of him now? Legolas wondered. Certainly, the boy would not angry him for his neglecting promise, was he? Hmm…he could not imagine what it would like when Frodo angry. He did not see the little one angry anyone during his visiting in Rivendell. Only sweet nature, and high and pure spirit of the boy that he could remember. And well, his stubborn too. Legolas was never forgotten that day. How could he forget it? Little boy clung to his neck tightly, almost choked him in the process. His tiny hands clutched on his hair while he announced he would go anywhere with him. It was very sweet of Frodo. Thought about it, they met only a month in Rivendell and Frodo liked him enough to abandon the Shire and follow him back to Mirkwood. Legolas could not help, but felt proud and glad that Frodo thought such highly of him.

"What are you thinking, Legolas? You look so happy," Lorin asked amusingly. "Is it about your little love?"

He brought this topic to talk many times but no avail; Legolas was not the person that one could pry anything from him easily if he did not wish to. So he still had no clue who his brother loved.

"Come on, tell me about her, young one."

"Wait and see, brother," He replied and chuckled at his scowled brother.

Lorin was known as a stubborn elf. He asked about his little love like a hundred of times since they started their travel. And because of his insist asking, he was dragged to Elrond's study by its owner one day while they refreshed themselves in Rivendell.

+-+-+-+-+

The lord of Imladris stared at him seriously.

"Are you going to visit Frodo?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond. 7 years have passed and I did not pay him a visit. The boy must think of me as a liar now." Legolas gave a reason. He respected Elrond as if he was his uncle and knew that the half-elf wished him only good things. Usually, he listened to him but this matter with Frodo, he would see to it himself.

Elrond seemed to realize his determination for he sighed a little. His expression looked somehow defeated and Legolas could see concerning in his eyes.

"I know you promise to visit him as much as possible but it would not do any good for you nor him." Elrond warned. Legolas was young and may not think deeply about the effect of his promise. He may not realize a bit that it had a bond between his and Frodo's souls since the boy helped Legolas escaped from Mandos's claw 7 years ago. While they were discovering from their ordeal, he and Gandalf had discussed this matter. Was the bond bad or good, they could not decide. Only time could tell. And then Legolas made a marriage promise to Frodo which made the link between them more complexity. And now the prince wanted to visit his little fiancé!

Oh why the boy must make this matter more complicate?! 

Elrond felt uncharacteristic urged to poke Legolas's head for the headache the elfling gave him.

"Consider about it again, Legolas."

"I have made my decision already, Lord Elrond," Legolas said; felt a little guilty to make his likely uncle worried about it. 

"Alright," Elrond gave up; knew that Legolas was a determined elf. It was useless to forbid him. Beside, he did not have relation to him, just an uncle character for him. Left the matter in Thranduil's hand was the better idea. At least Legolas would listen to his father.

"But may I ask you to do something for me?"

"Certainly, Elrond."

"Do not mention your promise with Frodo," This was the only fence he could think of for Frodo and Legolas. If asking who he concerned the most, the answer would be Frodo. The boy was so young and innocent of the world while Legolas was a full grow elf who should know how to take care himself.

"You have my word, Elrond."

Elrond relaxed a bit. Frodo was quite young that time. Certainly, children did not remember things much and he hoped the promise would be one of the forgotten things. 

"Have a good journey, Legolas. And do not hesitate to come here anytime you want. Imladris always welcome you."

"Thank you very much, my lord," Legolas bow and stood up to leave the room but Elrond stopped him.

"Please send my greeting to Frodo. Tell him that I would love to see him again one day." Yes, his heart told that he would see Frodo again though not in good circumstance.

Legolas just bowed and left the room to start his journey.

+-+-+-+-+

"Legolas, let us stop here for the night," Lorin said and pulled the horse to stop. They were on the riverbank of Brandywine, the usually calmly river now looked dangerous, the result of thunderstorm 3 nights ago. Though the elves would love nothing more than took a bath and scrubbed the grime off their skin, they would not risk going near the river much. Beside, it was just only 2 days from here to Bag End where they decided to go visiting Bilbo. That was the reason Legolas told Lorin without revealed his promise.

The brothers started unpacking their stuffs from the horses when they heard someone cried. They looked around, searching for the direction of the sound. There in the river, a small hobbit was in the river, trying to swim to the shore. But he was so small and the river was too fierce to fight which was the result of thunderstorm 2 nights ago. Legolas jumped into the river immediately, he reached the hobbit in a minute and tried to guide themselves to the shore. However, the river was too fast and powerful. Even Legolas was a very good swimmer, he could not against it. Therefore the hobbit and the elf floated further down in the river with Lorin ran after them along the shore with rope in his hand.

"Legolas, catch the rope!" Lorin shouted and threw the rope to his brother. Unfortunately, the wave brought it apart from Legolas. Lorin tried many times which was really hard task because he needed to catch up the two in the river, calculated the exact time and place his brother would be and then stopped to throw the rope.

Meanwhile Legolas worried for the safety of the hobbit and himself. He did not give up swimming to the shore. He edged near it little by little and almost caught the rope a few times.

Since Legolas' eyes were fixed on the shore, he did not pay attention about what was before him much which was understandable. Water was just water. Who would expect any obstacle in the water?

"Legolas watch out!" Lorin shouted his warning when he saw the wave brought his brother towards the big root of the tree that protruded in the water.

It was a bit too late. Legolas saw the danger before himself but he did have time to avoid it. He only had time to raise his arm before him to protect himself and the hobbit from full attacked. 

"Argh!" Legolas cried. His arm hurt terribly and he doubted it might crack to 2 pieces. Lorin climbed the tree's root quickly and soon he was above the hobbit and his brother.

"Are you alright, brother?"

Legolas moaned as an answer. He let Lorin pulled the hobbit off the river first. The little one was shivering badly because of cold and scare. The hobbit embraced the elf's neck tightly and let Lorin carried him back to the shore. Lorin smiled reassuring before pulled out his cloak and wrapped it tightly around the small body.

"It's alright now, little one. Wait for me here," Lorin said and climbed back on the tree's root to help Legolas. Lorin caught Legolas' uninjured arm tightly as Legolas used his another hand caught the bark of the root in order to help Lorin pulled himself up.

"Urgh!" Legolas cried as he felt a sharp pain ran through his arm. He cradled it to his chest and walked back to the shore where Lorin left the hobbit.

"Thank you very much for helping me, master elves."

Lorin and Legolas surprised to hear the Sindarin from the little one.

Legolas kneeled down before the hobbit and brushed the dark hair off the hobbit's face. The prettiest blue eyes stared back at him with gratitude of his helping and confusing of his weird manner.

"May I know your name, young one?" Legolas asked; his heart beat fast at the possible answer.

"Frodo Baggins, at your service, sir."

To be continued…


	3. Do I Know You, Master Elf?

Thanks Clancy to check it for me. All mistakes are mine.

Note:

blah blah blah = Elvish speaking

… blah blah blah… = Memories from the past

_blah__ blah blah_ = Thinking

+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 2: Do I know you, master elf?**

"Frodo Baggins, at your service, sir."

Legolas felt his blood freeze for the unexpected encounter. If it was possible, Frodo looked more beautiful and his pure spirit shone brighter clearly around him. Without thinking, Legolas did what he wanted to do all these 7 years. He pulled Frodo into his arms, intent to give the hobbit a big bear hug. However, his injured arm seemed to have another idea for him. The numb pain a moment ago became almost unbearable even though it was just a little moved. The elf whimpered in agony though he still held the hobbit tightly with his good arm.

Please, let go of me, master elf.

Legolas did not understand at all. He pulled out a little and watched the azure closely, trying to find what was wrong. These blue diamonds did not have any sign of recognition, no love, no trust. This hobbit was not the same Frodo he used to hug, but the stranger that looked at his savior elf with gratitude and a bit of confusing. The next word from Frodo only confirm the pain reality to his heart.

Do I know you, master elf?

Frodo did not know him anymore.

Legolas hung his head down, swallowed his sadness inside hardly. Of course, it was 7 years. How could Frodo remember the elf who had neglected him all these period? However, he still had hoped in him. Even though Frodo was only 5 years old that time, at least he must remember something between them. After all they spent most day and night together.

Do you really forget me, little one? It is I, Legolas.

Legolas, Frodo repeated the name; felt as if he had been spoken it for a thousand times. This elf looked very familiar to him. He looked at the beautiful face before him, at the eyes that seemed to awakening something inside from the past. He tentatively touched the blond hair. It was as soft as silk and the fragrant of it reminded him of the long time ago dream which he cherished the most. It was very vague; just the feeling of warm and safe to be held in someone strong and protective arms. Frodo assumed that the stranger in his dream must be an elf in Rivendell where Bilbo and he had been resided for a while because those arms were quite big and smell differently from dear old Gandalf.

Frodo tried to push deeper into his memories. He knew he was so close to remember now. He just needed a little trigger to open the door that guarding his hidden memories.

"We had been camping together with Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond."

…Click…

Many pictures gushed into his mind like the water gushed over the dam. 

…A piece of fish flied out of the pan and landed on the head of black haired elf…

_'ladan. He's Elladan._ Frodo corrected himself before the next picture came.

…he clutched an elf's shirt tightly, who surprisingly was the elf before him now. He afraid of something evil would come to him when the elf was gone. The elf…_Legolas_...told him to not afraid and he would come back soon before left him aloof of the tree…

…his heart beat so fast when he saw a yellow eyed creature climbed on the tree he was hiding. It mumbled 'precioussss' with lunatic tone that feared him badly. He tried to escape by crawling along the branch to another tree but it grasped his ankle and pulled him back…

Frodo started trembling when he remembered those yellow eyes. He paled further. His hands left Legolas' hair to clutch on the elf's shoulder unnoticed as his legs were threatened to collapse to the ground. He did not want to remember more but the pictures still showed up.

…he was trapped under Legolas' body, trembling badly for fear of odd creatures that were circling near them after Legolas collapsed on the ground, over him…

…he eyed the strange man suspiciously as he pulled Legolas' head onto his laps; afraid the scruffy man would hurt Legolas more who was lying unconscious…

…'ladan and 'rohir brought him and Legolas to another place and set a fire while the man…Estel…went to retrieve his bags from somewhere. 'rohir and 'ladan said Legolas will be alright…

…he staggered from 'rohir's laps and sat down beside Legolas who 'ladan said that he was gone. Legolas left him like mama and papa did. Hurt. It was so hurt…

Legolas startled when he saw tears flushed down Frodo's cheeks. The hobbit looked so lost. His shinning eyes were dulled and mirrored 'heartbreaking' clearly. Legolas swallowed his pain and pulled the hobbit into his arms, murmured soothing words into the tiny pointed ear.

"shh…don't cry, little one. Don't cry."

His words could not stop Frodo's tears. Legolas had no clued what upset the hobbit so much. He seemed to be in another world and did not realize his present. Thus he started humming a song that he had lulled Frodo to sleep many times when they were in Rivendell. It worked though did not the way Legolas expected. The soft tunes reminded him other memories.

…he lied down beside Legolas boringly. In his hand was a small Elvish children book that became relatively a bit large in his tiny hands. He put it on the bedside table and snuggled Legolas, hoped that the elf would wake soon after 'resting to heal his injuries' as Elrond told. It was so bored and he missed the elf's company so much…

…he was crying and sniffling in the garden when Legolas came to sit with him. He did not want to go back to the Shire where the elf was not living there. He just wanted to live with the elf. However, Legolas had succeeded to persuade him in the end with the promise that he would come to see him often…

Frodo wrapped his arms around Legolas' neck as the last picture disappeared. Tears poured down his cheeks as many emotions gushed over him. How could he forget this elf who meant so much for him? The elf was his teacher and protector. Frodo just understood why the elf looked so upset a moment ago. And he had hurt Legolas! He must be a terrible person. No doubt, Legolas would not forgive him. He pushed himself out of the elf's arms gently, mindful the wound arm.

"Legolas, I'm so sorry that I had forgotten you. And I'm so sorry about your injury too." Frodo looked at the ground, afraid to see whatever showed in the elf's eyes but Legolas tilted his chin up.

"No. It is I who must apologise to you. I promised to come see you as much as possible. But I never came here until 7 years have passed. That was why you forgot about me."

"7 years?!" Frodo gaped at the fact he just realized. If this meant 'often', how long it would take for next time? Frodo did not want to think about it.

"That was very long, Legolas."

"I'm sorry, little one."

"Apology accepts with one condition," Frodo said as a plan created in his head quickly. "Bilbo will come to get me back at Bag End next week. You must go to stay there with me."

"Deal. I was heading to see Bilbo too."

Frodo grinned. He imagined the life with Legolas at Bag End and he sure that they would have fun together like their old days. He designed he will use his time with Legolas the best, compensated 7 years he had lost. 

"aham."

They both startled and looked at the direction of the sound. There, Lorin was watching them silently. He had known 'Frodo' quite well from his brother's describing which seemed to match properly to this 12 year old boy.

"Do any of you mind to explain what is going on here?"

The conversation between Legolas and Frodo made him curious. From the information he had gathered, it had something more between them, something that Legolas did not tell him. But when he looked at his young brother, the interrogation was pushed aside. Legolas was in real pain; his face was paled like paper.

"Sorry brother," Lorin said and pulled his brother on his feet and supported him when Legolas swayed a little. The hobbit too, moved to Legolas' another side quickly and braced his arm around the elf's waist. The action of the boy made Lorin smiled. He started to like Frodo. The hobbit had a unique light in his soul, almost like his elven light but different.

"I aplogise for my manner, Frodo. I'm Lorin, Legolas' brother. It is so nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Lorin."

That was the last thing Legolas remembered before he succumbed to darkness.

+-+-+-+-+

The terrible pain in his arms woke Legolas immediately. Automatically, he cried out and fought whatever restrained him to the ground but a firm hand pushed him back down.

"shh…Legolas. Everything's alright now. I just relocated your arm," Lorin smothered damp blond hair off his brother's forehead before he returned to the task at hands. Above Legolas was Frodo who cradled the elf's head on his laps gently and carefully. Every once in a while Lorin would notice a small hand inserted into his brother's big one as if trying to find a comfort. And his brother would squeeze that hand back as if to reassure the boy.

"I did what I could but it would better to have a healer look over your wound."

"You could go to Buckland with me. It is the closest place. I grew up there before…before Bilbo adopted me. I'm sure aunt Esme would welcome you."

Lorin considered Frodo's eager offer. Legolas was hurt and Frodo's relatives must certainly were looking for him right now while they were talking. They had no choice at all. Beside, was not it interesting to stay with the hobbit surrounding?

"Alright, we will go to Buckland."

To be continued…

+-+-+-+-+

Well, I think it's time to reply your reviews

Evilstrawberry: Such a very coincidence of meeting between Legolas and Frodo, right? Really, I'm thinking about the companion of 'Only me' about what would happen if Legolas did not safe Frodo from the river. Surely, the story would tern into another term. But since I'm busy enough, I think it's better to concentrate on next chapter, right?

Elvin Flame: ^^ I'm waiting to see Lorin's reaction too. Who would think that the love of Legolas would be just a child? Hahaha… 

Tidus2529: The forgotten thing came from my own experience. I found that I forget most of what happened when I was 5 years old. And the few memories about that time were unimportant too. So I decided that it is okay to make Frodo forgot Legolas.

Moi: Thanks to read Moi. 

Gia: I like to write Frodo speaks the elf language too. It makes him look…er…special, I think.  
  


Rachel R: I'm glad to know you happy to read my fic and I hope that you did not get sore feet by dancing ^_~ (it happens with me a few times and causes me some troubles)

Serafina: You surprised me by very correct predictable. Really, I must say I make Legolas' hurt as an excuse to stay with Frodo ^///^.

Well your second opinion about Frodo remembered him but acted differently because of his age was very tempting. However, when I considered about Frodo's age in the story which is 12, I could not agree with your idea. I believe Middle Earth children's minds are quite younger than modern kids. They are kind of innocent and straight for what they wanted. Thus, I decide to make Frodo's action simple.


	4. This is the first time I see elves

I'm still alive! Yep, and I'm come back. Sorry for the delaying everyone. I was so busy with my study that it was so hard to grasp at anything. And well, after this chapter I will go to New Zealand for ROTK premiere! Yadda yadda…I'm SO HAPPY! 

However, I have bad news for you. After I came back from New Zealand, I will be busy like hell until…mmm…maybe the 20th of December. Please, don't ask me to write the next chapter sooner than this.

From all the 29 reviews of 'Only Me', it's so amazing to see that many of you think it's gonna be a slash fic. Geez, what are you guy's thinking? Frodo just 12 years old while Legolas is somewhere between 2,500 and 3,000. I couldn't make it a slash. It's impossible! BUT I will consider about making it slash in the sequel to this story. That's all I can tell you.

Well, it's time for reply my readers, I think

Tidus2529: I was really headache about how to make things going on between Legolas and Frodo. Possible things come up such as make Frodo angry at Legolas and acted coldly at him or Frodo grew up and acted as adult and etc, less say about Frodo and Legolas' reaction, hah!

Elvin Flame: It's good of you to be with me in this story as well as the last one. For Lorin's reaction, I'm afraid you must wait for a period. Legolas promised to not say about the promise with anyone and he shouldn't break it easily, isn't he?

Blackunicorn: This fic is not going to be a slash, at least not in this story. But it may start at the next story if I still alive to write more of Legolas/Frodo. LOL

Atsu Tenshi: You share the same thinking with me about 'a few of Legolas/Frodo'. I really want to read them soooooo much that I have to write about them ^///^. Is Frodo still remembering the promise? No. not here. Long time will pass before he remembers and I hope you will still be here with me when that time comes.

Gia: Next chapter is ready to serve you, my dear. Hope you will be fine.

Rachel: *Hug back* Thanks for the huggie, gal but you don't have to *struggle to breathe* hug me so tight like this. Nah, I'm kidding.

Immortalis_Vespers: Thanks for your compliment *blush*. I don't think my work is the Best Legolas/Frodo fic. I have seen many fic of this couple that are far better than mine outside FF.net. I'm just trying my best to weave the relation between them. Well, sorry to disappoint you, this fic is ot gonna be slash.

Abyss: Well, you really are amazed me for you are like the fifth or the sixth person who asked me about this. NO. No slash in this fic, that is my intention.

Okay, let's start reading. Have a good time and I will see you again next chapter.

Note: Disclaimer at such can see at the prologue. No beta, all mistake are mine.

**Chapter 3: This is the first time I see elves**

Lorin managed to strap all the bags on to his own horse. The trusting brown eyes looked at him and whinnied a little as if to question for the change of him to be full load while his friend had nothing on his back. 

"Don't be jealous for he must take his master, I and the little one on his back." Lorin caressed the long face lovingly before turned back to his brother who waited patiently not too far. The hobbit and the elf were engaging in a conversation that he found very interesting. Who would think that Legolas could baby-sit a child so well? If the time could turn back, he would have gone to Imladris with Legolas 7 years ago.

Lorin helped Legolas on his feet before lifted him to the unburdened horse. The youngest prince of Mirkwood hissed a little when the sudden pain ran through his arms by the movement. Soon the hobbit was on the horse's back, in front of Legolas. The hobbit grasped the main in his hand tightly, afraid to fall down from such a high like this. He had been fallen from a pony and the pain from that accident still fresh in his mind. Frodo started a bit when he felt a hand on his waist before he relaxed himself when realized that it was Legolas'. The elf secured his good arms on Frodo while the hobbit leaned his head back and let it rest on Legolas' chest. It really amazed Lorin when considered that the two merely reunited no more than 2 hours ago. But it looked like they never been apart each other at all.

Lorin turned to order his own horse to follow them, not worried a bit since his horse was trained to listen to its master always in any situation. He then mouthed behind Legolas and slid his arms under his brother's injured arms -very careful to not touch it; otherwise Legolas must be in pain- and wrapped it around Frodo's waist. This way he would be certain that the hobbit would not slide down the horse while it galloping.

Lorin nudged the horse's side to the direction of Brandy Hall of Buckland.

+-+-+-+-+

Not too long, the elves and the hobbit reached the North Gate of Buckland. The guard that should watch over the door was not at its post which Frodo felt it was weird. However, it might because that he had rushed to do some urgent business and forgot to assign the job to the others in his absent. Since the guard was not in the eyesight, they let themselves through the gate and trudged on the dusty lanes towards Brandy Hall where Rorimac, Frodo's grandfather resided in.

The nearer they were to the hall, the more sound they heard. Usually there were a little lousy in Buckland around the day; the sound of children play games; the chattering sound of housewives suggesting others how to make the best meal; the clip-clap sound were far away in the farm over the hill. However, these sounds were disappeared today, replaced by the yells of many hobbits as if the war broke through this place.

The scene before them did not far from what they had imagined. It looked like all hobbits; children, adults, elders were gathered in the courtyard of Buckland. Children looked confused and scarred while the adults wore worried expression. Male hobbits were discussing over something, let their wives prepared the thing, that Frodo observed, that was necessary for the short journey.

A brown haired girl saw them first; her face turned white as if she saw ghost.

"Frodo!" She cried; got the attention from the worried adults. All the eyes looked at the newcomers, some with relieved to see Frodo save and sound, and some with surprise and suspicious at the two elves behind the young Baggins.

"Frodo!" A midwife hobbit cried and ran toward him, did not care about the horses or the elves. Her eyes focused on Frodo only. Some dried tears still presented on her cheeks and she ran toward them with utter speed Frodo ever seen.

Lorin dismounted the horse quickly and lifted Frodo down to the ground. In a minute, Frodo was consumed by his female relative almost completely that Lorin could see only a patch of Frodo's black hair under the woman's chin.

The hugging went for a while before she pushed Frodo out a little. Many emotions collided in her eyes; frighten, fear, and happy.

"You are such a naughty boy! Make me worried like that. When Andy ran back to the Hall and told us that you tripped into the river, my heart almost stopped. Everyone had to abandon any works to find you. I…I…" She stammered and then tears broke down again. She pulled Frodo into a bear hug as if fear that Frodo would disappear in the air if she ever let him go.

"I was so afraid that horrible thing would happen to you like it did with Primula and Drogo. I never forgave myself for did not stop them to go into that cursed boat that day. Oh, Frodo. Don't do this to us again, never ever again."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Esme," Frodo whispered and hugged his aunt tighter. Aunt Esmeralda was so kind to him. It might because she did not have her own little one yet and so considered Frodo as hers. Bilbo had said that Aunt Esmeralda wanted to adopt him, however, he was so heartbroken after the tragedy of his parents and it seemed that he would likely to go after his parents if he stayed longer in Buckland. Therefore, Bilbo became to be his guardian and did his duty well to teach Frodo many interesting outside the Shire, especially the elves.

Frodo pushed himself from Esmeralda's embrace for he just remembered the elves that accompanied him to Brandy Hall. Legolas was standing on the ground beside Lorin and the horse, tried his greatest ability to compose himself under the investigating eyes of the adults and the curious eyes of the children. Lorin had his arm wrapped around Legolas' waist in order to support his brother while he looked at the exchange words between Frodo and Esmeralda; did not know what to do.

"Aunt Esmeralda, these are my friends, Legolas and Lorin," Frodo introduced and added more details when he saw the questioning in his aunt's eyes. "I met Legolas at Rivendell 7 years ago with Uncle Bilbo."

"Greeting Miss Esmeralda," Legolas said while Lorin only bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you, master elves," As a Took, she was raised among the adventure tales of her relatives and living in Buckland made her mind opened to any possible things. Thus, the sight of the elves could not timid her at all. "I see that you are hurt. Please come inside my smial and I will have someone look at it."

"And you may stay with us as long as you want."

Frodo stopped pulling his button's shirt immediately; he looked at his aunt unbelievable and hugged her with all his love. 

"Thank you, Aunt Esme. You are so good to me."

Esmeralda embraced her nephew back before pushed him out and watched Lorin unpacked the bags from his horse. Many hobbits still crowded around the courtyard, watched strength guests curiously. Many hobbits seemed to want to help but the graceful of the elves shied them. Thus, they content to only watch them. Only one hobbit with sandy hair walked toward the elves and helped carried some bags.

"Your horses will have a good care here, however, outside the stable because we do not have the stable that would suit to your horses. By the way, I'm Saradoc, Frodo's uncle and Esmeralda's husband," Saradoc smiled a little. 

"I'm Lorin. Nice to meet you, master Saradoc. For the horses, you just tethered them in the place that has grass and under the big tree that could shelter them from rain if it happened to fall."

"Your horses will get them, I assure. Please follow me."

Saradoc and Esmeralda led the way to the Brandy Hall. Lorin wrapped his arm around his brother's waist to support him while Frodo walked another side of Legolas; looked up at Legolas every one in a while as if to make sure that Legolas was alright.

Behind them, Lorin heard the almost inaudible footsteps followed them. He glanced back and saw that it was the children. Some ran away, some looked at other directions, and some hid behind their friends though their eyes peeked out

"This is the first time I see elves."

"Me too. Everyone is."

"They are so beauty. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

"Silly. It's not a dream. It's the truth."

"How can you be so certain when you are the person who told me that there had no such thing like the elves?"

"Because I never seen them. So I thought there were no elves!"

"Shhhh… do you want them to know that we are following?"

"Oh! Stop all of you and be quiet."

"Do you think how old are they?"

"I bet no more than 30."

"I bet they are over 100."

"Don't be silly. If they are more than 100 years old, they would lay in the graveyard by now."

"Don't you remember that Bilbo said elves do not age? So they might be like a thousand year old."

"That's…"

"That's enough, children." Saradoc said and turned back to see the herd of boys and girls behind them sternly. "Go home, it's dinner time now and I'm certain that your little stomachs should be growled by now."

After that word, a loud growl emitted from a boy's tummy. He looked mortified and found the small pebbles on the ground quite interesting immediately.

"See you tomorrow, Master Saradoc." Some of the children said and ran back to their smials. The rest of the group that were Frodo's cousin ran inside the Brandy Hall.

"I apologize for the children. They are so curious sometimes," Saradoc said. He did not know what the elves thought about the children. But for him, they were quite precious little halflings that brought joy to his life. It was so sad that he and Esmeralda did not have their own child yet. But he hoped it would come soon.

"That's quite alright, master Saradoc," Lorin replied. It seemed to be like he had expected. Hobbits were amazing race indeed, especially children. And he admitted that the little one beside Legolas was the most interesting.

This trip must be really fun and it would be much better if Legolas did not injure.

To be continued…


	5. Nightmare

I'm back. Sorry to disappoint you if you think I'm in a graveyard. The fact is I had a lot of problem with this chapter. I think some of you might have the same problem. Which part should write? Which one should skip? So I was kinda write – delete – undo delete – write – delete, like that. So it takes too long time for me to finish this chapter. I'm so sorry to make you wait too long. 

To:

Rachel: er…what's behind me? Cake? Frodo? If it was cake, no thank you. I like it but I'm already fat. *sobs* But if it was Frodo, I would be happy to have a hobbity hug from him.

Serafina: You said the last time 'Oh, long expected part 4!' But with this chapter, I'm sure you will say 'Oh! How terribly so long I have to wait for you to write out!'. I would love to write more L/F fictions. But the problem is 'how long you will patient with me'. As you see, I'm a terrible writer to leave a fic a few months before start writing again. I know it's my fault only. I'm tried to write but the reality disrupt me. I can only assure you that as long as I live I will finish this fic which I hope in this year.

Gia: Thanks for reading Gia. I luv you. You are still with me since what…the chapter 8 of 'Innocent'. This is very comforting to me. Thank you.

Caster: I understand your feeling very well. It just feels like 'you like more than 1 year and a half and you just thinking to make it slash? Isn't it too long time for consider?' hahaha. Sorry about that. 'Innocent' is the experiment fic for me to justice to write more or stop there at the ending of 'Innocent'. Unexpectedly 'Innocent' is, for me, succeed. So it comes the sequel as many one asking to be a slash. Though I would love to go to slash right now, I can't. He is just twelve years old, too young for the slash. Please understand me. I hope you will still reading my fic even it's not slash.

Atsu Tenshi: Writer-block? Yes, it's very very terrible for any writers. And it happened with this chapter. I had no idea how much times I write-delete-write-delete. Urgh! 

Mooncinder: Oh! No slash? Mmm…you really put me in the hard situation. Many people want slash and you don't want it. How to compromise between the two of you? Well, I only can guarantee you that this fic is not slash. But I can't guarantee for the sequel to 'Only Me'

Siw-wa: Thanks for reading Siw-wa. Have a good day.

Lilpip: Thank you. I like many of your stories too, though I don't have time to read it all. I just hope I will find more time to finish reading your fic. See ya.

Hersheyhugs: ^_^ It's good to know that you like my fic. ****

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

Due to the low roof (for the big folk), Legolas and Lorin had to lowered their heads a little in order to avoid getting bumped on their heads. Legolas felt like he was in his sister's doll house. Everything was so small about half of the usual size he used to. The big smial like Brandy hall should have some untidiness here and there but it looked to be in order than Legolas gave credit for and soon he observed with his eyes and ears how. Esmeralda started giving young hobbits the errands to run. Three teenage girls were told to prepare the two biggest guest rooms for the elves. One boy was run to get the healer immediately. Then Esmeralda guided the unexpected visitors deeper into the hall, left the chaos behind. Legolas heard some females added more tasks to the children such as boiling the water and fetching clean towels while some talked about cooking more food.

Soon Legolas found himself in a bedroom. It furnished simply with one bed that accompanied by a small table nearby, the thick carpet on the floor, and a wardrobe. Three girls were cleaning the floor and the table, got rid of dust that resided here since the last guest gone. Lorin and Frodo helped Legolas sat on the bed while Esmeralda busied over the temporary beds for the elves. She asked one girl to bring her sewing box from the living room and told other girls to replace the old carpet that full of dust with the new one she just washed, and then put the clean sheet on top. One of the two was sent to prepare the next room for Lorin but the prince stopped her, saying that he would like to watch over his brother in the night. 

As all the works were out of her hands and she could do nothing more except waiting for the healer, Esmeralda turned to the elves.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we don't have any beds that would suit you two."

"No. It must be us to apologies for all these troubles. For the bed, the carpet is thick enough to do us fine," Lorin told.

"I do not know how to thank you enough for rescuing Frodo from the Brandywine Water, not to mention about the caring you gave him a few years ago," Esmeralda led to the topic that will answer her question about the relationship between Frodo and the elves. 

Whoever the elves were, it seemed Frodo was confident in them, or should say, in the wounded elf.

"Frodo wasn't a burden at all. He was so sweet more than any child I have ever met. We had a very great time together in Rivendell, I mean an elvish kingdom. He was quite amazing, eager to hear things that happened in the world, and willing to study. Really unique hobbit, I would say."

"That's truth," Esmeralda agreed. If she noticed the boy's redden cheeks, she did not comment about it which Frodo felt grateful as he fidgeted with Legolas' button absentmindedly. He did not like the idea of different of the others for it meant that he would be the target of the gossip. Since his first adventure with Bilbo Frodo found that he was rather lonely. The parents in hobbitton did not want their children to play with Frodo for they thought that he would bring some kind of bad behaviors to them. Only Took and Brandybuck relatives that welcomed him warmly every time he came to visit. Now with two elves with him, Frodo wondered his relationship with his kin would be the same. But that did not matter. For him, Legolas was important more than them. He would not trade Legolas for anything. He willing to stay close to Legolas and be gossiped as long as possible rather than stayed away from him. 

The room silent for a while before a girl bustled in with the sewing box in her hand. Esmeralda received it from the girl and told all young hobbits including Frodo to go having dinner. The girls obeyed eagerly while Frodo stubbornly stayed beside Legolas on the bed.

"I'm not hungry, auntie. If you don't mind, I'd love to stay here with them." Frodo said. If it was other time, he would go to the dining hall immediately. But now Legolas here and wounded which made him anxious very much. At this moment, even the most delicious food in Middle Earth could not pull him away from the elf. After the many years of departure, he afraid that he was dreaming and any minute he would wake up to find that Legolas and Lorin were not here. All the events that had happened were the imagination from his lonely heart.

"Though you aren't hungry, you should have something in you little stomach. You are quite thinner than hobbit standard now. I wouldn't let anyone says that I'm incapable to raise my nephew," Esmeralda said sternly. "At least, some broth."

"Alright. I will eat later when the healer finished fixing Legolas' wound."

"Good," Esmeralda did not want to argue about Frodo's habit of eating right now though it worried her endlessly to see Frodo much thinner than hobbit standard. She started cutting Legolas' tunic with a pair of scissors. Meanwhile Frodo pulled the fluffy pillow on the bed to hug, head rested on it as he watched Esmeralda administration. Slowly he slumped down on the bed, curled around the pillow. All adventures he had this afternoon finally took its toll and he dozed off in a minute.

+-+-+-+-+

Frodo observed the sky above with scrunched eyes to avoid the bright of the sun. To his disappointment, it was no clouds there like it had been for a few days. He lowered his eyes to the road and continued his walking to the field. He had no idea why Legolas went out of the cool smial to the place that had no shadows to hide from the hot radiant of the sun. Moreover the elf was still recovering from the wounds. He should be getting rest rather than running around like this. 

Soon he reached the destination. And the reason he went out here was there under a big tree. Frodo walked closer and saw that the elf was not alone. He was circled by the hobbits children that were younger and older than him. Legolas saw him almost immediately.

"Come Frodo. We are talking about the adventures I had," Legolas invited him to join but Frodo shook his head.

"You should go back to Brandy Hall, Legolas. It's time for meal and you need your rest."

"Don't fret about my lunch. I just had it with them a moment ago, Frodo. And for the rest, I think I would be quite fine here," Legolas said and turned to chat with the hobbits surrounding him, not paying attention on Frodo anymore.

Frodo felt his throat tightened a bit at Legolas' action. He did not want to make the elf irritate at him but he had to for Legolas' profit.

"But…but it would be better if you in the smial. My aunt could look after you properly. Beside overexert yourself might slow the recovering speed."

Legolas raised one eyebrow a little as he listened to Frodo's words. He stood up and looked annoyingly at Frodo.

"Oh stop that Frodo. I'm grown up and quite capable to look after myself. Why don't you leave me alone with these interesting children?" 

Those words cut into Frodo's heart but Legolas seemed to unnoticed it for he turned to a girl. 

"You just told me that it has beautiful scenery nearby. Would you like to show me?"

The girl nodded eagerly and led Legolas out of the field, followed by the other children. Frodo watched them left numbly. He did not understand why it turned out like this. The Legolas he remembered was so kind and attentive at him all the time. Maybe he did something wrong to Legolas. Well, he better apologized the elf as soon as possible. So Frodo ran to the direction the group had disappeared. He soon found himself in front of the hedge that separate Buckland and the Old Forest. His heart pounded fast as he thought the possibility of them entering the Old Forest. It was the least favorite place for him. He had been gone in there once in daytime looking for mushroom and never repeated his action again. The plant in other places might be very quiet but it was peaceful. Unlike the Old Forest, he could feel the very strong ominous in the air. Moreover sometimes he could even heard evil things mumbled from the trees. But now Legolas and the youngsters were in there. He must get them back before they were lost which was very easily. Frodo ran along the hedge for awhile until he found the secret passage and got through it. 

The uneasy feeling crept into Frodo's mind as he finally entered the Old Forest. He felt he was intruding the uninvited place. All trees looked like it was cursing him, shooing him out. Yet he walked deeper into the forest on the path that no one knew who built it. He was supposed to see them by now but it looked like they disappeared in the air, no footprint, no voices, nothing at all. 

"Legolas! Tolco! Mami!" He called them at the top of his voices. Still all around him was quiet. Panic consumed his heart as he thought about all Old Forest tales he had heard, and all were bad. 

"Legolas! Legolas! Where are you?!" 

Frodo ran deeper into the forest, never stopped calling the elf and the youngling hobbits. 

Then suddenly, he heard sound of something big moved behind him. He turned out immediately and found that it was the biggest spider he had ever seen in his life. He tried to dodge out of its way but it was too late, the poisonous fang stabbed on his stomach. All the nerves in his body were frozen immediately, he could not move at all. He saw with terror as the spider started binding him with its webs.

'Legolas! Legolas, Help ME!'

Frodo yelled in his mind and all of sudden, the spider disappeared and before him was the familiar face, Legolas.

+-+-+-+-+

Lorin blinked in the darkness, confusing what had awoken him in the middle of the night. He watched the low roof of Brandy Hall a moment before he realized that Frodo who lay beside him was thrashing around. No doubt that was the reason that pulled him of his dream.

"Lorin, you awake?" So Legolas awoke as well. Even in his state of injury, Legolas never let his guard down which proved that his brother was really a good solider.

"Yes," Lorin replied and sat up. He reached the bedside table, fumbled around until he founded the matches. Soon the room was lighted with the candle light. He looked at the hobbit that lied between him and Legolas first. Frodo was thrashing around and tangled his limbs in the sheet that it made him looked like a chrysalis. The boy was sweated all over, his face contorted in terrible fear and hurt.

"Frodo, Frodo, wake up. Frodo," Legolas tried to wake the hobbit. His good hand shook Frodo lightly.

Not to long, Frodo woke up with startled. The tears broke up as he looked at Legolas with such relief. 

"Legolas!" Frodo cried and tried to get up but the sheet restrained him from his moving. Lorin had to come helping Frodo loosed the sheet from his body. But Frodo did not wait. The only thing that could move freely was his head and the boy nestled it in Legolas' lap and cried quietly as Lorin untangled the sheet.

"Shh…it's just only nightmare." Legolas soothed the distress hobbit; his fingers combed the boy's damp hair lovingly. He looked at Lorin's eyes, asking for help. Lorin was the oldest brother and had helped nana took care of him when he was but an elfling. He must at least knew better how to sooth the child.

Lorin pulled Frodo from Legolas' lap and sat him up. He cuffed the hobbit's damp cheek and wiped the tears out.

"Frodo, listen to me. It was only a nightmare. Nothing and no one will harm you while I and Legolas are here."

Frodo nodded and turned back to snuggle Legolas. He then looked around a bit confusingly.

"How am I here? I thought I was in my bed."

"You fell asleep while we were waiting for the healer. Your aunt wanted to take you to your bed too. But you are too heavy for her to carry. Beside, you clutched at my fingers tightly that it seemed impossible to take you away from him. So we decided to let you sleep with us tonight," Legolas explained. His fingers still combed through Frodo's hair. He frowned a bit when he touched the damp forehead.

"You are a bit warm, Frodo. You must be exhausted from the nightmare and the crying. Let's sleep."

Frodo nodded in agreement let Lorin tucked him in. Actually he wanted Legolas to do it. However it was a bit too harder with only one good hand. So Frodo waited until Legolas lied down to cuddle the elf which thankfully was the good side arm. Soon the room went dark and the three said goodnight to each other.

Frodo tried hard not to think about the very bad dream he had ever heard. Legolas would never neglect him. Never. Frodo chanted inwardly before he fell asleep again.

To be continued…


	6. Recovering and Fearing

Hello guys, I think this chapter would give you quite a shill for anyone who thought I'm dead. Well, some readers called me back once in a while. (And so I'm here, returning from dead, mwhahahahha....) I deeply apologise for 7 months you wait for this chapter. I guess my study pulled all my concentration to them much, that I didn't feel like writing at all until today (that was after I sent my last assignment. Now I have nothing much to do except preparing for final exam). I will graduate next month and hope that it would give me more free time for writing. This is not my promise, just the expectation. For now, please enjoy reading it.

Thanks for any reviews you kindly gave me.

Note: No beta. All mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 5: Recovering and Fearing**

It liked the time had turned back for Legolas as he watched the small form on the bed. He still remembered clearly of the thunderstorm night in Rivendell 7 years ago. The small boy flushed feverishly and asked for his diseased parents. The different in this time was Frodo was sicker and more restless; the boy often spoke in his delirious about spider and him. Only Legolas' gentle hands and soothing voice could calm him down.

Today was the fourth and Legolas felt more frustrated when each day passed and Frodo's condition still not approved much. The most disturbing thing was his inability to help Frodo. Never once in his life, Legolas would feel useless so much like this. It seemed all he could do was hold Frodo's hand and spoke gently to him. If he could...no....he really should have listened to Elrond about the useful of healing skill a long time ago. However, his immortal, ignorant, and arrogant made him thought of himself as 'untouchable', forgot completely about the fact that he also could die in battle or heartbreak, and that his friends might need his help one day. The next time he saw Elrond, he would ask the elf lord to tutor him the art of healing.

"...w..."

It was almost inaudible but his sharp ears caught it quite well. Legolas turned his attention back to the bed and almost shouted with relief and joy as he saw Frodo slowly opened his eyes. The blue orbs dulled for a moment before fixed at his face.

"...wh..." Frodo tried to speak something to him but had to stop with the rough coughs that shook his body all over.

"Shh...don't speak." Legolas said and slid his arm around Frodo's thin shoulders to help the boy up. His other free hand raised the glass of water to Frodo's lips. Frodo drank it down greedily in one gulp, then rested his head on the crook of Legolas' shoulder as the world around him started spinning.

"What happened?" Frodo asked; winced a bit at his coarsen voice.

"You had high fever, Frodo. Everyone was so worried, especially Esmeralda and me," Legolas said; his fingers caressed the soft cheek gently before fluffed the pillow and put it at Frodo's back, then carefully leaned the hobbit backward to the supported pillow.

"You are cleverly choose the time to wake up. Esmeralda just left me some mushroom soup a few minutes ago. I think you will make good use of it."

"I...I don't know, Legolas. I don't feel like eating." Frodo told; the things around him swirled a bit and he was too tired, too tired to do anything. He closed his eyes, wanted to get a bit more sleep. If he looked at Legolas now, he would see the horror in the elf's face.

'_I don't fee like eating'?_

For other kind, it might be such a simple state. But for hobbits, it was very Very VERY SERIOUS problem, especially the said hobbit who had nothing much in his stomach for three days and a half.

"You need to get some nourishment in your body, Frodo. If you don't eat, you will weaker and sicker. Just a few mouthfuls and I will let you sleep."

Frodo opened his eyes with defeat. "All right."

"Good," Legolas beamed. He picked the mushroom soup from the bedside table and started feeding Frodo despite the hobbit's protest that he can eat himself.

Before he knew, the bowl was empty as well as a few toast Legolas kept feeding him. It seemed he really was hungrier than he thought.

"Well, you want some more toast, jams, or anything else," Legolas asked as he glanced at the empty tray. No food was left but he knew he could get something in the kitchen. Esmeralda surely will be too happy to know her favorite nephew finally woke up and demanded more food. Actually, he doubted she would throw a small party for him.

"No, thank you. I'm really full," Frodo smiled sleepily at the elf, "I think I will get a bit more sleep."

"All right, I will tell your aunt Esmeralda that you are awoken. Rest well, my little one," Legolas tucked the blanket up to Frodo's chin before he kissed the boy's forehead and left the room.

----

Frodo watched the view outside window longingly. Almost a week had passed since he gained his consciousness. In fact, he should have walked around by now. However, his recovery was a bit harder than usual. The second day of his resting, his stomach upset over some food he ate. It made him threw up for almost an hour until nothing left in his stomach as well as all the energy he had. His already weak health collapsed immediately. He was ordered to be in bed and had someone watched over 24 hours. Frodo protested a bit but not much after he found that he did not have energy to even lift the spoon to feed himself.

All these time, Legolas usually sat with him which Frodo felt grateful inward. The elf always had some interesting story to tell him. Within a week Frodo felt like he knew Legolas' family almost thoroughly as if he was a part of the Mirkwood Royal family. Lorin also spent his time with him, and embarrassed Legolas by told Frodo some of his brother's childhood tales.

Today Esmeralda assigned herself to watch Frodo. She knitted a pillowcase while Frodo tried to read an elven book Legolas gave him. It was the elfing book and had simple vocabularies. Still Frodo found himself struggled to understand many words. He had guessed the meaning of those words and understood the story by far. However, this page he was reading had too many new words that even guessing method could not help. If only Legolas stayed here, he would not have this problem of it.

Speaking of Legolas, Frodo suddenly realized he rarely saw the elf in the last three days while he saw more of Lorin, Esmeralda and some of his older cousins.

"Aunt Esmeralda," Frodo tried to get her attention. She stopped her knitting and smiled a little at him.

"Yes, dear?"

"I didn't see Legolas much lately? Is he busying with something? Because if he is, I don't want to bother him by taking care of me."

"I heard he's spending sometimes with Mrs. Haltho and some children. He seems to very fond of them as the children to him. And for the trouble, I think he's quite fond of you and don't see you as some burden at all. So don't trouble your mind with such a doubting. How about getting some rest? You look tired, and you're reading that book for hours now." Esmeralda got off of her seat and fluffed Frodo's pillow before pushed him down while speaking non-stop.

"I don't know what you see in that book. I don't object to the knowledge but I still doubt the book could be useful to you in the future. Yet, I don't want to judge you. The important thing for one person might not be important to the other person as well as the books are important to you but not to me. Well, whatever it is, as long as you are happy, I'm happy, and that's enough. Now be a good boy and get some sleep, will you?"

"All right, auntie," Frodo placed a bookmark on the page he was reading before closed it, then put it on the bedside table. He moved a little to find the comfortable place. His thought occupied on his aunt's words _'He seems to fond of them as the children to him'_. As hard as Frodo tried, he could not refuse that he was jealous, and that realization made him felt guilty. He should not have jealous the other, right? He tried to tell himself that they were just friends, nothing more than that; he hoped.

----

Frodo turned his head a bit to the left side. The medicine in his system clouded his mind and hesitated to let him out of its clutch. Yet that was not problem, something or someone insisted him to come back to reality. And Frodo finally gave in.

"Wakie wakie, Frodo wake up!"

He blinked owlishly to anyone who disturbed his rest. There, his favorite cousins, Cunee and Velarious; Cunee stood nearby while Velarious bounced a bit on the bed, did not care that her skirt might rise up.

"Hello, cousins."

"You finally awake," Velarious grinned.

"How could I not when you jumped up and down on my bed," Frodo grinned back. "So what's up, cousins? I don't think you woke me up for just a bit chitchat."

"Oh, but that's it. We just want to talk with you," Cunee said; he looked rather nervous and seemed to unsure that he wanted to be in his room. "We...er...want to ask you about something."

"What is it?" Frodo asked; curious at Cunee's action.

"I met Legolas and Lorin yesterday when I was seeking the mushroom in the forest. And then they helped me looking for it. We talked a lot..."

"Oh! Stop it, Cunee!" Velarious piped up. "If you talk like that, you will never get to the point."

"What's the point?"

"Well, we talked with the elves and we like them. So we would like to do something for them, let's say food. Since we don't know the elves as much as we know, we want to ask your advice which kind of food the elves like."

"Legolas and Lorin have been with you while I sick?" Frodo asked; his heart sped a bit at what might be the answer.

"Yes, especially Lorin. You are very good luck, Frodo, to have become friends with them. You know, many children tried to be their favorite hobbit."

"Velarious, Cunee, why don't you go have dinner? I think the kitchen will finish cooking soon," Frodo told them.

"You're right, Frodo. Hope you'll get better soon." Cunee said before pulled Velarious off Frodo's bed.

Frodo sighed heavily as the door closed and he was finally left alone. The news he heard from his cousins made him jealous those children who had good time with the elves. No, with Legolas, actually. Meanwhile, it gave him quite a scare. What if...what if Legolas liked the other children more than him? What if Legolas did not interested in him anymore?

The more Frodo thought, the more he wanted to cry. After his parents passed away, Frodo was afraid to not be loved. He knew many of his relative such as Aunt Esmeralda and Uncle Bilbo loved him. But Frodo was not their child by blood; he was just a relative. When Aunt Esmeralda had her own son or daughter or when Uncle Bilbo decided to settle his own family, the outsider such as Frodo would lose its important. That means the love they gave him would lessen as well. It was the scariest for Frodo.

This fear also included Legolas as his special person. He knew it was selfish of him to want Legolas to like him alone, love him even. But he could not help it. He loved the elf and wanted his love in return. However, now Legolas had many hobbit children to compare to him. He was really afraid that Legolas will find him boring, clumsy, and etc. that the elf will love him less and replaced him with other kids.

'_Please, don't let it be the case.' _Frodo prayed with all his heart.

To be continued...


	7. Burst Out

Note: I'm sorry to not update this fic too often. Thanks for all the patient you have with me. I also thank for all the review I received, I love them all. I have no beta, so all the grammatical errors are mine.

**Chapter 7: Burst Out**

"Brother, what are you doing here?"

Lorin's voice pulled Legolas out of his thought. He turned to look at his brother as a sign of knowledge before turned his eyes to the calmly surface of Baranduin water. The last ray of the sun reflected the river, turned the usual blue to the beautiful shade of red-orange mixed with the dark blue.

"Usually, you would be with Frodo right now."

"I…I…I don't know. I want to be beside him. But his behavior these days are rather odd. I don't know and I don't understand what happens but sometimes, I caught the fear in his eyes when he looked at me. It hurts to know that and I don't want to see it. That's why I'm still here instead of going to him." Legolas confessed his problem and his confusing. He really had no idea what was going on. It just came out of the blue. Frodo seemed distant, less demanding and more polite as if…as if he feared that his manner or action would irritate Legolas somehow.

Moreover Frodo rarely asked for him now; unlike the first few days of his sickness that Legolas' name kept coming out in his delirious state. Now, he seemed contenting to be alone or with his Aunt Esmeralda. Many times, Frodo even sent him away with the reason that he did not want to bother Legolas to sit with him while the elf could enjoy the nice weather, friendly companies and etc. outside the smial. At first Legolas thought it was the act of caring. But when it happened too often, he started doubting Frodo did not want him in his room.

All these things made Legolas confused. He did not know how to act around Frodo anymore. His father always said that the mortal races changed quicker than the elf. The person they thought to know very well might become the stranger in such a short time. Frodo too had changed, much he would say. The lovely boy who clung on his neck tightly and refused to depart from him was gone. Only the bit remnant of him remained in the 12-year-old Frodo. Legolas knew everyone must change and accepted the changing in Frodo. Still his heart ached for the innocent child he met seven years ago, hurt by the fact those happy time between them has passed, left only sweet memories to cherish.

"Why don't you talk to him? Find out what's wrong. Everything has some reasons behind. It does you no good to just wondering yourself and assuming the possibility of those fears," Lorin suggested; patted his brother's shoulder.

"Come on, Legolas. Let's go back to the Brandy Hall. Everyone must waiting for us at the dining hall now."

Legolas nodded and followed Lorin back to the Brandy Hall. He considered Lorin's words. It might help breaking the unseen wall between them. The decision made him felt better, but he would not talk tonight. He needed to tread carefully; a few careless words may send their precarious relationship downed the hill.

Frodo rolled on his back with heavily sigh. The book he was reading a moment ago was abandoned on his chest as he closed his eyes. It was so good to be outside again. His recovery did not take too much time this time, even Aunt Esmeralda admitted that he was out of bed faster than usual. She even thought it might be because the elves' presences in the Brandy Hall. Why not? Many rumors about the elves involve their 'magic'. And she believed Legolas and Lorin must use their magic to help her dearest nephew's recovery.

Normally, Frodo should be happy to get outside. The feeling of the winds, the warmness of the sun, the coolness of the water, and the whisper of the trees always lifted his spirit. But today the nature did not have affect on him as much as it had been. His mind kept thinking on Legolas.

After his talking with Aunt Esmeralda and his cousins, Frodo was so confused and did not know how to react around the elf. Part of him wanted to stay close to Legolas like they were in Rivendell. But another part of him kept saying that he should not bother the elf too much. Else Legolas might get annoyed and did not want to see him anymore. Even now, Legolas seemed a bit distant to him. Frodo could tell that the elf felt uncomfortable around him. How it came to this? How they became like this?

"Hey, Frodo."

Frodo turned to the direction the voice came from and met one of his cousins, Saginen and his friends. Frodo put the book on the grass and stood up, his eyes watched Saginen and his friends warily. Frodo never understood Saginen's dislike towards him. Saginen had everything Frodo wished he could have; he had good and very caring father and mother and did not have to live with any relative's charity like Frodo did. Moreover Frodo did not do anything to him at all. Yet, it seemed Saginen always tried to make his life miserable whenever he could.

"What are you doing here?" Saginen asked.

"I'm enjoying my time outside," Frodo said, did not mention the book at all. Saginen was like most of the hobbits in the Shire. Books were just, so he left the book out of their conversation. Beside, he must see the book by now.

"Oh," Saginen mocked, "It seems you are not as close to the elves liked you had been bragged to us."

"I never brag," Frodo retorted, frowned a bit at the accusation. He never ever bragged. All he did was to share his traveling experience with his friends and anyone who were interested. And now his telltale became bragging! "And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh? You really don't know," Saginen smirked at Frodo before turned to his friends. "See, I told you he was bragging about his friendship with the elves all the time," He turned back to Frodo and said, "I will tell you what I mean. My friends and I are going to meet Legolas this evening. If you really were close to him, you should know it. Frodo, you are such a liar."

"I'm not a liar," Frodo trembled with anger to be called by that.

"If that so, why don't you know that Legolas would go fishing with us today."

"He…he did not tell me," Frodo mumbled softly to himself. Every word he uttered seemed to pierce his heart. He had been foolishly thought that he knew Legolas better than any hobbits in the Shire, except Bilbo. Today the cruel reality shattered his belief to the ground. He was not the hobbit Legolas would think of the first anymore. The elf was now interested in other children, and would left the boring hobbit like Frodo in the end. The feeling of losing the one he loved to another person, even though that person was his relative, was hurt so much. His eyes were brimming with the tear he swore he would not let it down, lest Saginen would crush him into the ground deeper.

"Stop using your stupid excuse; admit it you are just a liar. Legolas doesn't like you. To be frankly, I think his uncomfortable around you already says what's on his mind. If Aunt Esmeralda doesn't take very good care of him, he might not feel obligate to see you at all."

"Shut Up!" Frodo cried as he leaped onto his cousin and pushed him to the ground, straddled Saginen, and punched him on the face. He hardly box anyone as he did see violent as evil. But at this moment he could not stop himself. Every word out of Saginen's mouth was like a poison to him and it hurt very much, much more than the worst punishment he had had. It pierced into his heart and Frodo only wanted it to stop. Since Saginen did not look he would stop his mouth soon, Frodo deemed to stop it himself. Meanwhile Saginen's friends startled at Frodo's action for almost a minute before rushed towards to get Frodo off of Saginen. But before they reached them, the big and powerful hands pulled Frodo out.

At that time Frodo was already too hot to stop easily.

"Let me go!" Frodo cried as he tried to get the hands off him, so he could get back to his cousin. But those hands held him strongly.

"FRODO!"

Frodo stopped struggling immediately at the voice he remembered by his heart. The hands clutched on his shoulder tightly and turned him around 360 degree, and now Frodo faced the very angry Legolas.

"Frodo, what's wrong with you? I never thought you would be aggressive and jumped on anyone. I guess I must be wrong then," Legolas said, his faced full of disbelieve and reprove.

Frodo cringed at the disappointment he saw on Legolas' face. He trembled terribly as he bit his lips hard to prevent the tear from falling down. He would not….he would never cry before Saginen. "Saginen…he…he said….no….he lied to me that you would go fishing with him today."

"That's right. And even though it's not true, I don't think it's too crucial enough to make an excuse for your vile action. Really Frodo, you are disappointed me. I really ashamed of you."

With those words, the tear Frodo kept so hard burst down on his cheeks. He shook Legolas' hands off his shoulder and ran away blindly, unheeded Legolas' crying after him.

Finally, what he had feared became truth. Legolas was now liked other hobbit children more than him, and now the elf might even hate him for his stupid action. He should have ignored Saginen's words and then all of this would never have happened.

As Frodo cared not where he was running to, and what was on the ground, he tripped over a tree's root. The impact made the hobbit fell to the ground rather hard and rolled over for a bit. If this happened in the normal time, Frodo may shred some tear. But now he almost could not feel anything, just a bit of throb at his ankle that hardly compare to the pain in his heart. He enfolded his knees towards his chest tightly until he was in the fetal position before sobbing quietly. He was drowned in his sorrowful that he did not know a pair of strong arms encircled him gently and many gentle words were whispered to him soothingly.

Legolas watched Frodo ran out with a bit of guilt. He really hated to make the hobbit upset like that. But Frodo should not have punched his cousin over the fishing thing. He knew he did right to reprimand him. If he let his hobbit gone without a word, Frodo may become spoiler and knew not what was right and wrong.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked and Saginen nodded his heard before let the elf pulled him up to his feet.

Legolas used his sleeves to wipe the blood that seeped out on a corner of Saginen's mouth. "Can you tell me what's going on between you and him?"

"I just only told him that you would go fishing with me today. After that he pushed me to the ground and punched me. I really had no idea what's gotten into him." Saginen said.

"That's quite weird. I never thought he would get into a fight with anyone. Guest, I must not know him that well."

"It's useless to think about him. Come on, let's go fishing. I had prepared everything for us to use," Saginen said and led Legolas to the riverside where he had already put fishhooks and preys there.

Legolas followed with uneasy in his heart. The only thing he wanted to do now was to go to Frodo, to ask the real reason of this boxing, to ask why he so upset about his fishing, and most of all to know that he did not hurt Frodo too much by his words.

**To be continued...**


	8. Miserable

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JRR Tolkien. Except Lorin, Lothlien and a few.

**Chapter 7: Miserable**

Lorin rocked the small hobbit in his arms and murmured soothing words to him. He had no clued what upset Frodo this much. From the short time he spent with the boy he knew the answer would come out finally when Frodo calmed down enough and then they could talk later. Like he predicted, Frodo's tears stopped after an hour, only soft sniffing emitted from the boy. Lorin pushed Frodo out a little and used a finger to lift his chin up. Frodo's eyes were so red and full of misery that made his heart ached.

"What happened, Frodo?" He asked.

Frodo swallowed his tears and shook his head; didn't want to talk about it.

"You know, you can tell me anything."

Still Frodo shook his head.

"Was Legolas the part of your tear?" Lorin kept trying.

Frodo nodded as a yes but still kept his silent. Lorin sighed heavily. Although it was only a few days he stayed here, he created the tendency towards this hobbit. Of course it had a lot of hobbit children around Buckland. But no one like Frodo. The boy had the inner light that none had, which attracted Lorin to him especially when considering Frodo was just a mere hobbit. But then, sometimes, the dept of his heart told him that maybe…maybe this one was more than met the eyes.

"I don't know what's going on between you but I will go talk to Legolas. Whatever occurred he shouldn't have upset you like this," Lorin said seriously and prepared to stand up, only to stumble back to the ground when a hand pulled him back. Lorin glanced at Frodo questioningly while the Frodo refused to look at him.

"Don't." He whispered softly, almost inaudible, that if Lorin wasn't an elf with sharp ears, he wouldn't have hear the word.

"Why?"

"Legolas hates me and doesn't want to see me anymore. If you talked to him, it will make his hate to me run deeper. Please I don't want him to think of me worsen more than it already is."

"He really said that he hate you? I can't believe it." it was really out of Legolas' personality to say those horrible words, not in a million years his brother would do so, especially not to Frodo. Anyone with good eyesight must realize how much Legolas was very fond of Frodo. Lorin even dared say his brother was so wrapped up in this little one's fingers.

"No, but his action told me enough." Frodo whispered sadly, the tear threatened to spill out again although he tried to keep it in check. Lorin pulled the hobbit into his arms once more, tried to give him warmness and love to him. Frodo snuggled into the elf's chest as much as he can. Though it wasn't the embrace from the one he craved the most, at least it made he felt a bit better. Soon the soft heartbeats of the elf lulled him into exhausted sleep.

-+-+-+-+

As much as he hated to disturb the boy's sleeping, he had to. The sun had disappeared from the sky for awhile, left only the lingering warmness and the promise of coming back tomorrow. Birds flied back to their nests as well as squirrels ran from branches to branches back to their comfortable holes. Farmers walked slowly back to their homes, some pushed the cart full of cabbages, potatoes and other vegetables to give some to the wives for making dinner and to sell in the market tomorrow.

Lorin looked down at the small form nestled at his chest. His heart full of sympathy; he had thought sleeping would bring some peaceful to Frodo's trouble mind. Wrong he was; Frodo's miserable was too much to let go even in his unconscious state. He was restless, whimpered and sobbed a little every once in a while. Lorin's gentle rocked and soft words helped calmed Frodo a bit but not entirely. This trouble needed amending very soon. It wouldn't do any good to let the one so young in this misery. Else the heart would be wounded and left the invisible scar inside for the rest of his life.

Soon no one was seen around them, the moon started it nightly route far away. The silent around them made him felt serene, if he could, he would content to stay here with Frodo in his arms until tomorrow. However, that was very impossible. Frodo's disappearance will make his relatives worries as well as caused chaos upon this land. Beside he knew too well of the hobbit's appetite.

Sighing softly he shook Frodo's shoulder gently. "Frodo, it's dinner time. Let's get going inside."

It took less than a minute to stir the young one from his pitiful rest. Frodo blinked owlishly at him while he repeated the words. The hobbit only nodded his acknowledge but said and done nothing to get into the brandyhall. Thus Lorin hoisted himself up and carried the boy to the great smial.

As soon as he entered the Brandyhall, he was attacked by Esmeralda. Worry, angry, and love were in her eyes as she bombard her poor nephew.

"Where were you, Frodo! I was worried sick when I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Esmeralda," Frodo looked at the floor sadly. Why must he always make trouble to the others? Why? Surely, Legolas realized now and wanted him no more. No one like troublesome, right?

"You look flush," Esmeralda stated and touched his forehead to trace any sign of abnormal heat. "mmmm…." She sighed a bit too loudly, and he thought he tracked some boredom in that tone. "You had a little fever, best to go to bed now. I'll follow in a short while with your dinner tray."

"What's about Frodo's punishment for punching Saginen? The poor boy is so battered that he has so much difficult eating anything except soup," Said one of Saginen's aunt who doted him too much since she could not have the little one of her own. "You wouldn't want him to grow up bully, right?"

"You're overacting, Edna. We all know that Frodo, unlike Saginen, never lays hands on anyone, much less the younger one. Beside he's still sick and certainly didn't have much strength in his body to really harm anyone. There IS no way Saginen would hurt that much. Also the boy is three years older than Frodo. I don't believe he couldn't fend himself." Esmeralda retorted back, almost angrily, at Edna. She never liked her much because of her bias to anyone who dared against her, if not already, spoiled nephew.

"I want you to give no food to him. It's not fair that he could eat all delectable foods while Saginen had none," Edna said firmly. In her eyes, Saginen always a good boy. He had done nothing wrong, even if he did; it was because the others pushed him to do it.

Esmeralda looked at her relative ghastly. "I can't believe I heard those terrible words from you, Edna. I'm very disappointed in you. You asked me to unfeed a sick boy? HOW! You better do that in YOUR h-o-u-s-e-h-o-l-d-s, not here."

No one made any noise. The room was quiet that you could almost hear a mouse's breathe. Esmeralda didn't have much temper. She may get annoyed sometimes but rarely angry anyone. This one was the most angriest they had ever seen. Usually, everyone in the room knew that Edna always won the argument or would rather say Esmeralda let Edna had her way if it wasn't important. Now Edna took a very big step on Esmeralda without realize her mistake that it was too much for Esmeralda to ignore. Unmistakably, Edna was going to pay for it.

"I think you better go back to your sister's house for dinner tonight and pampered your little baby 'Sagi'," Esmeralda said coldly to the nervous Edna. She was easy to Edna too much. It was time to stay firm and made Edna realized she was not the queen that everyone must obey to her demand. She was just a spoiled adult, selfish and thought only her want. Esmeralda had enough of it.

Edna was shaking with angry. How dare Esmeralda talk to her like that? She may be the wife of Saradoc who was the eldest son of the Brandybuck's head. She came from the other clan and seemed never relate to the Brandybuck. Unlike her, Edna was Saradoc's first cousin. Her mother was Saradoc's aunt; daughter to the Brandybuck's head. Esmeralda had no right to act toward her like she was nothing. It always was a doubt in her mind why Esmeralda always protected Frodo. He was no one important. Too skinny, loved reading book, and had weird personality. Never trust the crack Bilbo to raise a child. She remembered Frodo's departure the Shire after the death of his parents. When they returned, Frodo only talked about the elves. How wonderful they were. She shuddered at her memory. Clever Saginen beat it out of him, threatened Frodo not to say any words about his imagination race. And so Frodo stopped and finally forgot. Her Saginen had done the good deed to bring Frodo back to reality. And no one praised his generous action. In contrast, they said Saginen was a bully kind beaten his younger cousin, made 2 rips crack and quite a bruise on Frodo's face. They were too exaggerated; Saginen was a very sweet child, never lay a hand on a fly. Surely, Frodo was deceived them for attention. She thought with Frodo punching Saginen, they would finally see the truth. But no, they were so blind, especially Esmeralda. No wonder, during the boy's travel, he must learn some enchantment from the elves and wizard he met. Esmeralda must under Frodo's spell. The idea startled Edna. She should get out of here before Frodo casted it on her. Edna almost took a step when she heard a voice.

"It's alright Aunt Esmeralda. I'll stay in my room tomorrow. I'm too tired to go out anyway."

Esmeralda almost protested but Frodo already heading to his room. She glanced at Edna coldly before followed her nephew. Let they go ahead eating, she wouldn't take a bite until Frodo was fed and no one will stop her.

Frodo was too occupying by his misery that he didn't notice the Legolas' eyes. If he just looked up a bit, he would realize how wrong he was, the pair of blue orbs showed only concern and guilty of his harsh words he spoke out this evening. Legolas hated to see his lovely boy so sad.

Talked, they needed, the sooner the better.

-+-+-+-+

Frodo sat silently on his desk, his face buried in a book. If someone looked into the room, they would think he enjoyed the book in his hands. But in reality, Frodo saw no letter at all. In other to shut the pain, his heart turned out blank, didn't want to think, didn't want to hurt, didn't want to know anything anymore. Yet, he was roused by someone shaking his shoulder gently. He turned toward the cause, blinked his eyes a few times before they focused on the worried Legolas.

-+-+-+-+

Legolas tried to get out from dinner as soon as possible without being rude to his hosts. The tunnel was so complex that he got lost so often the first week. But now he started remembering the way, of course just the paths leading to Frodo's room, dinning hall, main living room (each family had one of their own, like Esmeralda and her husband), kitchen, bathroom, and to the front door.

In Frodo's room, the hobbit sat at the desk with his back to the door. A gentle light of candles luminated on the beautiful feature. For the moment, he thought Frodo looked ethereal, like he wasn't belonged to this world. Legolas almost succeed persuading himself that it was all a dream; he was dreaming and would wake up soon, almost.

It seemed Frodo was deeply in thoughts that he didn't see nor hear anything. Legolas swallowed the lump inside his throat. Thinking hard how to talk to Frodo. The guilty he felt irritated him some. He didn't do anything wrong by reprimanded Frodo. The boy deserved it. His bully act towards his cousin was unreasonable and couldn't go without a punishment. Otherwise Frodo would grow up thinking he could do anything he wanted, good or bad.

From what he gathered from Saginen, it seemed Frodo was quite a spoiled child. He always had easy way out of trouble, using other's sympathy of orphan. It might work well with others but not with him though. The boy needed someone to say a reasonable 'no' and 'yes', not 'yes' all the time. And he would be that one to stay firm and made sure Frodo grew up to be a reasonable and respectable hobbit.

Yet, Frodo's teary eyes before he run away this afternoon, tormented him badly. They full of pain, unbelievable and a bit of betrayal. He couldn't forget them even he was with the group of very cheerful hobbits that made him laugh every time they met. He kept thinking about those eyes and felt bad for it. Frodo's avoiding eyes at dinner only made his heart twisted more. All way through dinner, he kept pondering how to approach and talk with the boy. His luck wasn't bad as he found Frodo was alone instead of had Esmeralda accompany.

"Frodo," Legolas called. Nothing happened. So he called again. Still no reaction from the hobbit.

"Frodo," He called louder with a hint of panic in his voice. He shook the hobbit gently, wishing to wake him from his stupor. Finally, Frodo returned to his sense and turned to look at him. Legolas almost gasped at the lifeless in his eyes.

Did he the one cause this to Frodo?

_Of course you make it, idiot, _a voice in his mind said irritately.

Frodo averted his eyes to the ground once he saw who disturbed him was Legolas. Wondered why Legolas was here. He was really sure the elf wanted to do nothing with him anymore. Even some of his relatives didn't like him much. They said Bilbo was bad influenced to Frodo. Made Frodo's personality such as thinking and believing weirder than normal hobbits. Some of them didn't want their children to get too close to Frodo, afraid their children would turn up 'abnormal' like Frodo did.

"Frodo look at me."

Nothing happened.

Legolas sighed a little. He sank to the ground, made his face the same level as Frodo's. Two hands cupped the boy's face gently, lifted his face up and tried to look into his eyes. Not unsuccessful though for the hobbit shut his eyes tightly, his eyelashes was wet with the unshed tears.

"Please Frodo look at me," Legolas said, almost hurt by Frodo's reaction. Maybe he was too harsh to Frodo. And now the boy was so afraid or hate him too much that he didn't want to see him anymore. Oh Frodo!

Afraid Frodo was but the way Legolas said to him was hard to ignore. He slowly opened his eyes. Legolas' expression full of concern, worry, and almost love. Relief and all the emotion he was trying suppress all this evening were so overwhelm and finally over the dam. He burst into tears and threw himself into the elf's waiting arms.

He cried so hard. All things pent up inside his heart rushed out like the waterfall. Legolas heard his fear, his wish, his love, all of it. He hugged Frodo tighter every minute passed until the little one struggle a bit to get his much need airs.

"Sorry, sorry," Legolas murmured and lessening his hold, realized Frodo stopped speaking for awhile now. He could feel the damped shirt plastered to his skin. He cared none of it. Legolas changed his position slightly to get more comfortable, leaning his back to the desk and stroked Frodo's soft hair gently.

"I'm sorry I punched Saginen. I didn't know what possessed me to do it. I didn't mean to. No, I think I meant it a bit. I guess I wanted him to stop bragging you like him more than me," Frodo paused a little before continued. "I know I shouldn't have done it. You must hate me now. I'm a bad hobbit. Thinking of what I want first. Never thinking of what other people feel or want."

The painful voice made Legolas' heart ached. He lifted Frodo's face up and kissed the ivory forehead lovely.

"No, that's not truth. You think I never really look at you. You are so kind. I saw you gave a piece of cake to the younger child yesterday when he asked for it even though he ate one and you had none. And you gave it to him without reluctant at all. You are not selfish. In fact you have a great heart. Listen, everyone have a dark side in them, even me. What you did this evening may be too harsh and not the right thing to do, but it understandable to me."

"Really?" Frodo asked in small voice, uncertain of what he heard.

"Really. Now listen to me. No matter how many hobbits I know, no one COULD replace you in my heart. You are the most relish one to me. It will never change, I promise you that. All right?"

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you so much." Frodo smiled brightly. The burden inside his heart eased up the great deal. He believed Legolas' words with his heart.

All emotions, tears, and with the just-recovery-state tired Frodo out very much. His eyelids slowly closed on its own accord, soon the room was filled with soft cute snore.

Legolas sat silently, thinking of things Frodo spoke in his anguish. He was so stupid and underestimated Frodo's feeling for him. Never thought and expected the boy would hold him so high. Part of him proud that even a seven year distant, he could still be number one for Frodo. Yet apart of him ashamed that he didn't reciprocate the affection to Frodo as much as Frodo gave it to him. He promised to himself, he will change, he will make Frodo as much happy as he can for the last few days.

His injuries almost healed completely. The arm he thought was broken didn't break. It just a severe strained nerve that pained him too much to move and so gave him the wrong perception. A few more days and his arms will be as good as new. For now he felt some strain just a bit but nothing really hurt. Lorin told him they must travel as soon as possible. They sent a letter to Lothlien before travel. The late arrival would get her anxious of their safety which did no good for the pregnant female at all.

Legolas had only a week in the left in the Shire with Frodo before departure to Gray haven.

**To be continued…**


	9. Farewell

Note: I'm so sure that my English would be down a lot. Of course, it would be that way since English is not a part of my daily life and the condition is worsen since it is very long time ago since I write any fics. I deeply apologize for my uninfluenced English. I'll be appreciate if you point out any grammatical errors or suggest me choice of vocabs or sentence to make the story become better.

**Chapter 8: ****Farewell**

Frodo balanced himself on the horseback before turned back to wave at his aunt Esmeralda and some of his friends who came to see him away. Broaden smile adorned his face at the thought of seeing Bilbo again. Yet he couldn't help feeling a bit empty and sad to not see his aunt for awhile. She was after all a mother figure to him. It always liked this. He missed Bilbo when stayed at Buckland. And in return, he missed Esmeralda and his other relatives when lived at Bag End.

Many children came to say their goodbyes to Frodo, but mostly came to see the elves the last time. All children were sad to see them gone while the adults seemed to be relieve. Though the elves were good and gracious guests, they didn't feel comfortable to have other kind in their homes. The hobbit should stick together with hobbits.

The elves' horses were swiftly in their speeds and they reached Bagend before sunset.

"Welcome to my humble home, Legolas and Lorin." Bilbo was waiting for them in front of the smial. Frodo practically threw himself in his uncle's arms. He just realized how much he missed Bilbo these few weeks he had stayed at Buckland. Bilbo chuckled at the child's affection and ruffled Frodo's hair.

"Please come inside with Frodo. I will see to the horses."

"Thanks for your kindly. But we couldn't rest before tend to the horses first. We will go to the stable with you." Lorin said.

"Alright." Bilbo agreed then turned to Frodo. "My lad, you go inside first and prepare the guestrooms. When you are done, boil the water and we will have some tea before dinner."

"Yes, Uncle Bilbo."

Bilbo led the princes to the stable which was bigger than the normal stables in the Shire. Bilbo ordered it to build specially to accommodate Gandalf's cart and his horse, and his other guests like dwarfs. The provision and waters were already prepared inside when Bilbo got the news of the coming of his nephew and the elves.

"How are things going on at Mirkwood and Lake Town?" Bilbo asked.

The Princes told everything they knew of Mirkwood, Lake Town and Lonely Mountain. Bilbo listened eagerly. After his adventure with the dwarfs, Bilbo was full of adventurous spirit. His legs itched to take a very long walk again. Yet he couldn't leave Frodo in the Shire alone as well as he couldn't take Frodo out of the safety of the Shire. The world outside was full of dangerous and Frodo was too young. The child should stay settle in Bagend and grew up with other kids instead of roaming down the roads and paths with him. That journey to Imladris with Gandalf years ago was the exception. At that time, Frodo couldn't bear to see any happily families around for it reminded him of his lose. The sorrow was too much that Frodo ate almost nothing. The situation got worse everyday that Gandalf, who came for a visit, suggested that they travel to Imladris. The change of environment may help heightened Frodo's spirit. It certainly did.

After the horses settled nicely in the stable with food and water, they returned to Bagend. The nice fragrance of food was smelt from the stable to the Bagend's door; it seemed Frodo started cooking without waiting Bilbo.

"We're back!" Bilbo told his nephew and led Lorin and Legolas to two of the guestroom that had high roof and man-size furniture. Bilbo built them specially for the big folk guests after his biggest adventure with the dwarves. The neighbors's reactions were priceless when they stared at the furniture that delivered from Bree.

"It's because Gandalf usually stay with me a few days on his visit. So I turned two of my own guestroom to accommodate the big folk like you." Bilbo explained when he saw the perplexed on their faces. "You must be tired from traveling. Please take a rest a bit. I will go to see what Frodo is cooking. If my nose doesn't go wrong, I will say 'special roast pork'."

+-+-+-+-+

The dinner was very delicious though Bilbo refused to hear any praise, insisted that his cooking skill just the standard for hobbit. Well if this was really just standard, the expert cook's skill might equal to the royal cook in the palace.

The dinner came to end when their stomachs were so full that they can't put anything in more. They retreated to the cozy living room and zipping the apple juice while chatting. Frodo sat in the small stool closed to Legolas and rested his head on the elf's knees while he listened to the adult's conversation. It was fun and exciting to hear about the world outside the Shire and he wanted to know it all. Frodo tried to stifle his yawn a few times for fear that Bilbo might send him to bed. He succeeded in hiding his yawn but couldn't fight the sleepiness quite well and practically fell asleep on Legolas' knees.

"I better get him to bed." Bilbo said and almost got off his chair when Legolas stopped him.

"I will carry him to his bed if you tell me the direction of his bedroom."

"Thank you. He's too heavy for the old hobbit like me to carrying around." Bilbo gladly accepting the offer and told Legolas where was Frodo's room. He satisfied to see Legolas picked Frodo up carefully and tried not to joist the hobbit too much to make him awake.

"When will you go to the Gray Havens?" Bilbo asked Lorin when Legolas disappeared in the hallway.

"We will set at the sun break on the day after tomorrow."

"Does he know of your departure?"

Even though Bilbo didn't mention who was 'he' he meant, Lorin knew 'he' meant for Frodo.

"No. Frodo doesn't know. From what I see, Frodo is very attach to my brother. I think Legolas is figuring how to tell the boy."

Lorin and Bilbo sat silently, each immersed in their own thought. Lorin thought of his sister and imagined how happy she would be to see her dear brothers again after so many years. Bilbo thought of the last day in Imladris when Frodo learned of their returning to the Shire. The boy didn't throw any tantrum but he was hard to manage. Bilbo remembered Legolas almost choked by Frodo who wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and refused to let him go. He wondered what would happen this time when Frodo's feeling toward Legolas was still the same if not even more.

+-+-+-+-+

Legolas rolled to his right and gazed at the moon. It was really hard to find any sleep tonight. After hesitation all day, he finally announced the departure to Gray Haven after the dinner ended. As expecting, Frodo's reaction to the news was very bad. He plead them to stay longer by stated many reason why they shouldn't travel too soon. Thank goodness that Frodo didn't resolve to use tears; it didn't mean he didn't want to cry but he was too old and too proud to cry like the babes.

*knock knock*

"Come in." Legolas invited whoever in front of the room. The door was slowly opened and revealed a small figure of Frodo.

"What's wrong, Frodo?" He asked but Frodo didn't say anything. He just walked to the bed and threw himself in Legolas's arms. Legolas wrapped the sheet around himself and Frodo and laid back, the small curly black hair nestled his chest where he felt a bit wet. They said nothing for they knew it was pointless. Legolas was an elf who had his own land and people while Frodo was a hobbit of the Shire who also had his own land and people. Neither of them could leave their own homeland to stay with the other. It would always be like this, meet and separate. Until then they will cherish the time they had left together.

Legolas kissed Frodo's head gently and wondered when he would have the chance to do again. He looked at Frodo's face almost all the time, memorized the dear face in his memory and his heart. Once in awhile his eyes would turn to the moon until it disappeared and a faint light of the sun appeared in the sky. It was time to get up and depart to Gray Haven.

+-+-+-+-+

Frodo tried to hold back his tears. Tears were for a kid which he wasn't one anymore. Though as much as he tried, Frodo couldn't stop it, the most he could do was to muffle the sobs that threatened to get out. Bilbo and Lorin looked at each other and leaved Frodo and Legolas to have their farewell alone.

Frodo wanted to say many things but his throat was so tight that he couldn't form a word. Legolas knelt down and embraced him into his warm chest.

"Cried Frodo, cried for all you want. Don't keep it inside."

At those words, all tears he tried to keep broke down. Frodo let it all go. He cried and cried, cried until there were no tears left.

"Don't forget me, all right?" Frodo pushed himself from the warm arms. He looked into Legolas eyes, cupped his cheeks and drew his face close until their forehead touched each other.

"I will not forget you. You will always have a place in my heart."

"Thank you very much. It means a lot to me. And please do visit sometimes. I will wait for you, only you." To the others it may sound like the words out by impulse emotion but this was a promise Frodo would keep until his last day and Legolas knew.

"Only me?"

"Yes."

"Then, I will try my best to come."

**End**


End file.
